One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating such processing.
A computing environment often provides timing facilities that are used to control processing within the environment. As one example, mainframe processors offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., provide a timing facility that includes a variety of hardware timing registers, instructions for setting and inspecting the timing registers, and interruption mechanisms for when the value in a timing register reaches a threshold value.
Example registers that may be provided are a time-of-day (TOD) clock register and a clock comparator register. The clock comparator register is used to determine whether an action, such as an interruption, is to be taken based on a time-of-day clock register reaching a particular value.